The invention relates to grommet-type joints for electrical connectors, and to electrical connectors which are sealed by means of such joints.
Grommet-type joints commonly used in the art are arranged in dedicated rear skirts of connector housings and held in place by a grid, which bears on the grommet rear side and which is releasably fastenable to the housing.
More specifically, the invention relates to grommets comprising
a plug member having a front side and a rear side, and a plurality of through passages for wires, said passages extending in an axial direction from the rear side to the front side, and
at least one peripheral flange, which projects outwards from said plug member, said flange being provided to sealingly engage a peripheral inner surface of a connector housing.
In such known grommets, the peripheral flange is formed by a peripheral lip which radially projects from the outer surface of the plug. The peripheral sealing contact with the inner surface of the housing is thus made in an axial section which is comprised in the section where the passages are individually sealed on the wires.
With such grommets, the peripheral sealing and the individual sealing are mutually influence, whereby it is made very difficult to adapt one particular grommet design to various housing designs.
Moreover, it is made difficult to optimize both peripheral sealing features and individual sealing features of such grommets.